wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman builds
Races * Horde ** Orcs ** Trolls ** Taurens * Alliance ** Draenei/Eredar *Before the expansion, the Shaman class was a Horde exclusive, as the Paladins were an Alliance exclusive. *While each Race has its own distinct advantage, no matter its class, most perfer Tauren for their Warstomp, as Shamans themselves do not possess any ability to stun. For further information on racial abilities, look under Racial Traits. Trees Elemental The Elemental tree offers increased damage to Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, and Shock spells, increased mana efficency, reduced casting times on Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning, reduced cooldowns on Shock spells, wider range for Lightning spells and increased fire totem damage output. Enhancement The Enhancement tree is a favorite to young Shamans, during early levels. Enchancement offers the Shaman the option of two-handed weapons, increased melee damage output and survivability, increased effectiveness to totems which enhances the party, aka "buff" totems, the ability to Parry attacks, and Stormstrike, which increases the damage done by nature spells. Restoration The most common tree to see Shamans specced in Endgame PvE. The Restoration tree offers the Shaman a shorter Healing Wave casting time, increased healing spell mana efficency, more efficent and longer ranges on totems, less threat generated by healing spells, as well as Nature's Swiftness and the coveted Mana Tide Totem. Shylo's Shaman PvE Build This build is primarily useful in a PvE environment. The focus is on dealing a decent amount of damage and backing it up with some healing enhancement. In PvP, this build is decent, but an Elemental / Restoration build works much more effectively. Elemental - 0 points Enhancement - 30 points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Improved Lightning Shield - 3/3 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 * Flurry - 5/5 * Toughness - 5/5 * Improved Weapon Totems - 2/2 * Elemental Weapons - 1/3 * Parry - 1/1 Restoration - 21 points * Improved Healing Wave - 5/5 * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Tidal Mastery - 5/5 * Nature's Swiftness - 1/1 ---- Shylo's PvE Shaman Build ---- Zahalani's Shaman PvE/PvP Build This is the build I've used quite succesfully for both PvE and PvP. You do massive damage with the elemental mastery and flurry/(windfury or rockbiter)combo, while still being able to heal yourself well(not a good healer for groups though). With the Elemental Devastation, your Elemental Mastery will give you a 10% to crit with your weapon, which in turn gives you faster attacking and more crits. Also Chain Lightning will crit on all 3 hits and with a 1.5 sec cast time, that is really nice. Elemental - 31 points * Convection - 5/5 * Elemental Warding - 3/3 * Call Of Flame - 2/3 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Call Of Thunder - 5/5 * Elemental Devastation - 3/3 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Lightning Mastery - 5/5 * Elemental Mastery - 1/1 Enhancement - 20 points * Shield Specialization - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Anticipation - 2/3 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 * Flurry - 5/5 Restoration - 0 points ---- Zahalani's Build ---- Fiilt's "Shock Troop" Shaman PvP Build (41/10/0) The focus of this build is one thing: Heavy casting, heavy damage. This build really is for PvP only, for shaman's incompetence for healing shines through with this build. Do not expect to live extremely long with this build either. The strategy of this build is to keep your enemies at a distance. You want to cast shocks and chain lightning as frequent as possible, try and stay behind the crowd and out of melee combat. Fire Nova Totem usage is a must. NOTE: This build is mainly meant for Alterac Valley. Strengths: * Reduced cast time, cooldown, on high damage spells. * Increased critical strike chance and damage on high damage spells. * Much improved mana efficiency, a must for a shaman. * Increased 5% mana pool, increased lightning shield damage. * Focused casting for getting off a quick lesser healing wave or chain lightning. * 1 second ghost wolf casting time for when you need to run away. Weaknesses: * No major melee improvements. * Not a build made to make you live long. * Healing is weak. Elemental - 41 Points * Convection - 5/5 * Concussion - 5/5 * Call of Flame - 3/3 * Elemental Warding - 3/3 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Call of Thunder - 5/5 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Improved Fire Totems - 2/2 * Eye of the Storm - 3/3 * Storm Reach - 2/2 * Lightning Mastery - 5/5 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Elemental Mastery - 1/1 Enhancement - 10 Points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - 2/2 * Improved Lightning Shield - 3/3 Restoration - 0 Points For comments/suggestions on Fiilt's "Shock Troop" Shaman PvP Build, email hizzlemafizzle@hotmail.com. ---- Shock Troop Build ---- Drasha's Raiding Resto Shaman Build (0/11/40) This build is for end game raiding where shaman are expected to heal, and heal well. However, it does not totally sacrifice your solo ability, by letting you pick up the 2 handed axes and maces talent. Your heals dramatically improve your life span in PvE content, however you will have fairly low DPS. So while you are virtually unkillable, you take a big hit to your killing power. This build is mainly meant for level 60 players who want to start raiding and get some real appreciation for your healing power. Enhancement Tree - 11 points * Ancestral Knowledge - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 Restoration Tree - 40 points * Improved Healing Wave - 1/5 * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Ancestral Healing - 3/3 * Nature's Guidance - 3/3 * Healing Focus - 5/5 * Totemic Mastery - 1/1 * Tidal Mastery - 5/5 * Restorative Totems - 5/5 * Natures Swiftness - 1/1 * Purification - 5/5 * Mana Tide Totem - 1/1 Of the 3 point restoration talents (Ancestral Healing, Healing Way, Nature's Guidance) you can really pick any two, Nature's Guidance and Ancestral Healing just happen to be the ones I have gotten the most use out of. The one point in Improved Healing Wave is kind of a "trash point", so feel free to put it where you like. For comments or suggestions you can email Drasha at monkeypooo4u@yahoo.com ---- Resto Raiding Build ---- Byesun's Elemental Swiftness - PVP Shaman Build (30/0/21) This is the best PVP build I have tried to date. You will deal out massive critical strikes, throw uninterrupted spells under heavy fire and sling wicked fast heals. Elemental - 30 points * Convection - 5/5 * Concusstion - 5/5 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 * Reverberation - 5/5 * Call of Thunder - 5/5 * Eye of the Storm - 3/3 * Elemental Fury - 1/1 * Storm Reach - 1/2 * Lightning Mastery - 4/5 Enhancement - 0 points Restoration - 21 points * Tidal Focus - 5/5 * Improved Reincarnation - 2/2 * Totemic Focus - 5/5 * Nature's Guidance - 3/3 * Tidal Mastery - 5/5 * Nature's Swiftness - 1/1 This build works best with a Stamina/Intellect/Spirit equipment build heavy on critical strikes, mana regeneration, and additional damage. Remember to keep your rank 1 shock spells handy. While they don't deal out much damage, their secondary effects work just fine and cost very little mana. Flame Shock will keep rogues and feral druids unstealthed, Earth Shock will interrupt casters, and Frost Shock will slow down flag runners or anyone you are trying to kite. ---- Elemental Swiftness Build ---- Dalthu's Enhancement PvP/PvE Build Shaman in World of Warcraft have often been described as the Jack of No-Trades, a class that yes can do a bit of everything but poorly. I say, you people clearly have never met a talented shaman, the same goes to the people who say that Non-Resto shaman can not heal. I say, learn to play your class. I chose this build because it allows several things under the umbrella of "Utility Class". With this build I can do several things more effectively, I can do better burst damage through improved shocks with the benefit of 10% free casts. The three points in Elemental warding are a godsend in any end game instance, again, I am baffled by the number of shaman, especially "Resto-Raid" builds out there with it, what are you doing? The points i've spent in the enhancement tree largely contribute to three things, my ability to deal damage in Melee combat, my ability to absorb damage in any combat (and in turn make me a better tank/off tank) and my ability to buff fellow players in the party with Strength, agility and most things in between. Admittedly, I do not have the improved weapon or defense totems, I considered how to distribute these talents carefully, concluding that the most effective option was made here. Thus describing why I picked the talents that I have, I would like to point out though, that players who say Shaman can not heal well, and the shaman who say that you MUST be resto to heal effectively I will simply say, you are wrong. Yes it helps, but respec'ing resto may add say +1 to your healing skills, but it easily takes away 3-5 from your survivability, from your melee dps and your casting dps. It is possible to heal well without respec'ing, you just need the right gear, plug-ins and level of skill. Elemental - 14 points * Convection - 5/5 * Concusstion - 5/5 * Elemental Warding - 3/3 * Elemental Focus - 1/1 Enhancement - 32 points * Shield Specialization - 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - 5/5 * Improved Lightning Shield - 3/3 * Enhancing Totems - 2/2 * Anticipation - 1/5 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - 1/1 * Flurry - 5/5 * Toughness - 5/5 * Elemental Weapons - 3/3 * Parry - 1/1 * Stormstrike - 1/1 Restoration Tree - 0 points ---- Kadisya's Ele/Enhance 21/30 All-rounder build This build is fairly simple. It is effective for leveling, soloing, and DPSing in raids 20 man or smaller. In the 40 man raids this build suffers, mostly because the concentration on caster mail gear over +hit gear makes smacking bosses and level 63+ enemies slightly harder then normal. (Face it shamans, we're caster based DPS with melee capablity....not hunters. Give them thier +hit % gear back :) This build shines in PvP AND PvE, where the Enhancement tree provides survivablity and the Elemental tree synergises well with the enhancement talents to make you a nasty proc machine. Spell crits will cause +9% melee crit, which in turn can then trigger flurry which in turn also leaves you more chances to proc windfury. Your Enhancement talents will carry your melee damage with enhanced base damage, enhanced Critical chances, and procs from both enhanced windfury and elemental devestation, allowing you to concentrate on gear that is a mix of melee DPS and +int and spell damage gear to help support your already dangerous casting ability. Your only real concern with this build is to avoid pulling agro off the main tank, which can be avoided with use of frost shock instead of high threat earthshocks. Enhancing Totems will increase your totem buffs (A plus in raid or instance content. I'm frequently placed in DPS groups in raids due to my superior stat buffs) This build has no Restoration in the tree, but as you will be set for DPSing, you should concentrate on using mana for shocks, personal heals, and flash healing group members. With specific equips for +healing you can still be an effective healer, but not on par with a priest, while retaining most of your DPS abilties. This build can also be juggled by removing some points (Specifically the 'floating' 1 point that is spent on Call of Thunder in this build) and putting them in Eye of the Storm instead (A valuable PvP talent) or Elemental Warding (a good raid talent). This build lends itself more to a meleer frontloading damage with shocks who has a good set of +int gear with some mana regeneration and +spell damage, such as the 5 thunders .5 Tier set. + spell Crit gear also helps by increasing the chance to get Elemental Devestation, not to mention that elemental focus will help with mana efficiency by means of clearcasting. I've sucessfully tanked UBRS in this build as well, so its' survivablity is not to be underestimated, despite it being a DPS based build. Elemental - 21 points * Convection - rank 5/5 * Concussion - rank 5/5 * Elemental Focus - rank 1/1 * Reverberation - rank 5/5 * Call of Thunder - rank 1/5 * Elemental Devastation - rank 3/3 * Elemental Fury - rank 1/1 Enhancement - 30 points * Shield Specialization - rank 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - rank 5/5 * Improved Lightning Shield - rank 3/3 * Enhancing Totems - rank 2/2 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - rank 1/1 * Flurry - rank 5/5 * Elemental Weapons - rank 3/3 * Parry - rank 1/1 * Weapon Mastery - rank 5/5 Category:Guides Category:Shamans Category:Talents Category:Shaman Talents